Hanna the Time Lady
by TheDoctor1998
Summary: What if Hiccup was a girl named Hanna? What if she is part Time Lord/Lady? What if dragons talk telepathically with psychics? This fic will follow the same plot as the movie up until the point Hanna would run away, with a few adjustments. From there...it will be a surprise. Fem!Hiccup Male!Astrid. Rated T just to be save.
1. Dragon Raid

**Hey guys, TheDoctor1998 here. This is my first fanfic so be a bit considerate when reviewing. English is my second language so correct me if there is a mistake. Also, forgive my lack of Scottish accent for the characters, I have enough trouble with English as it is.**

 **First things first, this fanfic starts with the beginning of HTTYD1 but with a few differences. First of all Hiccup is a girl named Hanna. Second, Hanna is part human part Time Lord (or Time Lady if you want to use the correct gender term). Third, dragons are psychic creatures and able to communicate with each other and other psychic creatures with it, they don't do that in raids because humans cannot hear them anyway. Fourth, this fanfic will follow the same plot as the movie up until the point where Hanna and Toothless would run away from Berk. Fifth, any Doctor Who related thing, other then Hanna's biology, won't show up until later chapters. Sixth, the reason why and how Hanna is part Time Lord (or Time Lady) won't be explained until the later chapters.**

 **Don't own HTTYD, Doctor Who or anything originated from either franchise. This is my disclaimer for this entire fanfic.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. My village. In a word, sturdy. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, where most places have mice or mosquitoes, we have dragons. Yes you heard me, DRAGONS of all things.

I open the door of my home, because of all the noise outside, only to find an angry Monstrous Nightmare spotting me. It shot a huge blast of fire straight at me, but I managed to close the door at the last second. I opened the door once more, only to find out we were in the middle of a dragon raid.

Most people would leave. Not us, we're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues. My name's Hanna, Hanna Horrendous Haddock III. Great name, I know, but it could be a lot worse. Viking parents believe that a hideous name will frighten gnomes and trolls. Like our _charming_ Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.

Suddenly, in all the chaos that the village was in, a random Viking managed to trip on something and fall on me, barely crushing me, and seemingly in a state of cheery madness. "ARGGGHHHHH! Morning!"

Ignoring his insane happiness, I quickly got up and started running through the mess, doing my best to avoid running into people. Yet I was getting shouted at, as always.

Meet the neighbors, Hoark the Haggard,

"What are you doing here?!"

Burnthair the Broad,

"Get inside!"

Phlegma the Fierce,

"Get back inside!"

And Ack, the silent ox of a Viking I am passing now.

I simply ignored what they were saying and kept running, trying my best to get to the forge. I managed to evade all dragons and Vikings alike until I heard somebody yell. "HANNA!" At that moment I felt a large, beefy hand pick me up by the collar and lift me off the ground. "What is _she_ doing out agai- What are you doing out? Get inside!"

I was roughly tossed forward and continued running. That was Stoick the Vast, chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragons head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? ...Yes I do.

As I was running I faintly heard him speaking/yelling at some Vikings. "What have we got?"

"Gronckles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Any Night Furies?"

"None so far."

"Good."

I continued running, getting to the forge in no time. When I entered I took off my vest and put on my apron. I was greeted with kindness, for the first time since this raid, by the blacksmith who owns the forge, who was hammering away with the large hammer he used as an arm replacement. "Oh, nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."

"Who me? Nah, I'm way to muscular for their tastes. They wouldn't know what to do with all _this._ " As I said that I struck a bodybuilder pose, exposing the nonexistent muscles in my arms.

The blacksmith rolled his eyes, still grinning. "They need toothpicks don't they?"

I started muttering something along the lines of "meathead", which caused him to mutter something about "twoheart". He did this because I have two hearts, people say I inherited this from my mother.

I stuck my tongue out to him, playfully might I add. Several Vikings came to the forge with broken or blunt weapons, urging us to fix them.

If you are wondering, the meathead with the attitude and the interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little…Well littler. As I continued to work I managed to take a peek outside. Still chaos, all around. I also saw several buildings either blowing up or set on fire. See? Old village, lots of new buildings.

"FIRE!"

In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza, consisting out of several figures, all carrying buckets of water. They were the other teens of the village, Fishlegs, my cousin Snotlout, the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and...Austen.

I stared at him as something exploded behind him, surrounding him in an almost sexy glow. But, unlike most girls, I wasn't interested in him. I admit, I used to have a crush on him but after he turned sixteen he started to act like a jerk. We used to have friendly conversations before that though, resulting in my crush. But now that he started acting like a jerk it's pretty safe to say that my crush has been, for a lack of better word, crushed.

Still, their job is so much cooler then mine.

Suddenly, I felt something hook on my collar and pull me back inside. "Ah, come on Gobber. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks." He said, poking my stomach with his hook. "All in the wrong places!"

"Please, just give me two minutes." I begged. "I'll kill a dragon, my life will get infinitely better, I might even get asked out on a date."

"Look Hanna, I'm sorry to say this but you won't even last a minute out there. You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" As he said that last sentence he grabbed a bola, just for it to be snatched out of his hands by another Viking who took down a Gronckle with it.

Ignoring Gobber, I simply gestured to a new invention of mine. "Okay, but _this_ will throw it for me." As I said that I petted my invention, only for it to fire. Gobber barely dodged the bola, which flew out of the window, hitting a Viking in the face. As he fell backwards with a _thud_ I called out. "Sorry!"

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!" Gobber said sternly.

I shook my head. "Mild calibration issue…"

"Hanna. If you ever want to go out there you need to stop all…this." As he said that he gestured in my general direction.

I frowned. "But you just pointed to all of me."

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

"Oohh…"

"Oohh, yes" He mimicked.

"You sir, are playing a very dangerous game." As I said that I attempted to make my voice sound threatening. "Keeping this much, raw…Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances." He replied bluntly, tossing a sword in my arms. "Sword. Sharpen. Now."

I lifted the sword in my arms and put it on the grinding wheel. I start to sharpen it, concentrating with care.

One day, I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon is everything around here. A Nadder head is sure to get me noticed. Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those will definitely get me a boyfriend. A Zippleback? Exotic, two heads, twice the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

 _KABOOM!_ The sound of a catapult tower being destroyed by the infamous Night Fury was heard everywhere in the village.

This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and _never_ misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm gonna be the first.

When I finished sharpening the sword I saw Gobber replace the hammer on his arm for a large axe. "Man the fort Hanna, they need me out there!" He headed outside but stopped and looked at me. "Stay… Put… There… You know what I mean!" With that he charged out with a war cry… Well as much as one could charge with a peg leg that is.

I smirked when he left, did he honestly think I was going to stay here?

I quickly grabbed my bola launcher and took it outside, maneuvering through the clusters of Vikings.

"Hanna, where are you going?!"

"Come back here!"

"I know, be right back!" I yelled in response.

I kept running until I stopped at the top of a large cliff. I started to unfold the mechanism, put a bola into the chamber and aimed at the sky. I just waited there, ready to shoot something if it arrives.

"C'mon." I mutter. "Give me something to shoot at."

Then I heard the whistling sound that the Night Fury makes when it's about to attack. I thought I saw a black shape in the night sky. Then another tower exploded, but I saw the shape of the Night Fury illuminated for a split second. Taking aim and pulling the trigger, I shot the bola in the air. Then I heard a loud _screech_ and saw what must have been the dragon crash somewhere in the woods.

"I…I hit it?" I turned around and jumped in triumph "Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?!" Then there was a loud crashing sound mixed with splintering wood behind me. I slowly turned around and saw a Monstrous Nightmare behind me, it's foot on top of what was left of my bola launcher. "Except for you." I said bluntly.

Without hesitation, I turned around and ran away from it. Unfortunately, it started to chaise me around. I ran back into the village, dodging several fire blasts as I did so. I ran behind a brazier pole, thinking I could hide behind it. A blast of fire hit it, surrounding the whole thing and barely missing me. I looked behind the brazier pole, avoiding the flames, to see if the Nightmare was still there. Unfortunately I heard growling behind me.

Suddenly the chief jumped out of nowhere and tackled the dragon. They had a small stare-off, the dragon tried to blast more of its fire, but only a small spark came out.

The dragon gave an 'uh-oh' look and the chief smirked. "You're all out." Then he attacked the Nightmare with nothing but his fists, in response the Nightmare backed off and fled. Suddenly the pole I was standing behind broke because the base was damaged badly due to the fire of the Nightmare. It fell to the side, exposing me. The iron basket that was on top bounced down the hill, destroying everything in its path. It was then that I looked at the chief.

Oh, and there is one more thing you need to know…

"Sorry dad."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **I think that that went well for the first chapter of my first fic. More then 1700 words. I personally don't really care for this fic's popularity, but any follow, fav and nice review would be appreciated. Don't count on me for regular updates, I'll write when I feel like it.**


	2. After The Raid

**Wow, 3 reviews, 3 fav's and 6 follows in less then a day. That went quite well for a first fic.**

 **Anyways, lets continue with the story shall we?**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

"Sorry dad."

Yep, I'm the daughter of the chief. I looked up into the sky to see some of the dragons that were captured earlier had gotten free, carrying most of our livestock with them. I have a hunch that they got free due to the iron basket that caused massive destruction.

I looked at the face of my father again, just to see an unreadable glare on his face. Because of this, and almost every other villager glaring at me, I just gathered the courage to speak of my achievement. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." I yelped slightly when he grabbed me by the collar _again_ and started dragging me away to gods know where. "It's not like the last few times dad, I actually hit it this time! You guys were busy and I had a clear shot! I saw it crashed somewhere in Ravens Point, we need to get a search party out there before-"

"STOP!" I quickly stopped talking due to the sheer force of the volume. "Every time you step outside, _disaster_ follows! Can't you see I got bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Well, between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't you think?" It's true, basically everybody but me, Austen and the twins seems to be overweight.

"This isn't a joke, Hanna!" My father snapped. "Why can't you just follow the simplest of orders?"

I tried to defend myself. "Sorry dad but I just can't stop myself! I see a dragon and I just have to… _kill it_ , you know? It's who I am dad.

My dad rubbed his forehead, looking stressed. "Oh, you are many things Hanna, but a dragon killer isn't one of them. Get back to the house." He then turned to Gobber. "Make sure she gets there. I have her mess to clean up."

In my walk of shame Gobber and I passed the fire brigade. Tuffnut was the first to speak. "Quite the performance."

The next to speak was my idiotic cousin. "I've never seen anybody mess up that badly. That helped, you two hearted freak!" After that they just started laughing, with the exceptions of Austen and Fishlegs. Fishlegs because he isn't the kind of person to make fun of anybody and Austen because he simply glared at me.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying." I muttered miserably.

Me and Gobber just continued walking, not saying anything to the other. It wasn't until I got at my front door that I finally spoke. "I swear Gobber, I really did hit one."

"Sure Hanna." As he spoke it sounded like he was only paying half of his attention, but I didn't notice it at the time.

"My father never listens."

"Well", it runs in the family."

"And whenever he does it's always with this…disappointed scowl, like somebody skimped the meat on his sandwich." I then started to imitate my father's voice. "'Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large _boy_ with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here is not only a girl, but nothing but a talking fishbone, with _two_ heats!' It would be so much better if I was a boy with just one heart, wouldn't it?"

"You're looking wrong at this entire thing." He said, trying to cheer me up. "It's not because of what you look like, it's not because you are a girl, it's not even because you have two hearts. It's what's _inside_ that he can't stand."

I looked at him, my jaw hanging open, with a look that said 'was that supposed to help?'. "Thank you for summoning that up." I said sarcastically, grabbing the door handle as I did.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." I know he tried to help, but his 'pep talks' tend to make things worse then they are.

"I just want to be one of you guys." I said miserably, and went inside my house…only to rush back out through the back door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Stoick POV:**

Me and every single villager that was capable of battle were gathered in the great hall, discussing on how to counter the dragons. "Either we finish them or they finish us! It's the only way to get rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave! They'll find another home!" I sink my blade into the large map in front of me, in an uncharted part to be precise, which was filled with dragons, sea monsters and a lot of fog. "One more search, before the ice sets in."

Then I heard one of the men speak. "But those ships never come back."

I needed as much people as I could get. "We're _Vikings_! It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me?" I heard the villagers mutter something along the lines of 'Today's not a good day for me.' Or 'I've got to do my axe returns'. "Alright, those who stay will look after Hanna." I felt a little ashamed that I used my daughter that way but it did the job. All the Vikings I could see lifted their hands or prosthetics up.

I heard Phlegma yell. "To the ships!"

I also heard my brother Spitelout yell. "I'm with you Stoick!"

I responded to their eagerness. "That's more like it"

And without another word, nearly everybody rushed out, leaving me alone with Gobber. "Right, I'll pack my undies."

I admired his enthusiasm, even if it was in his own way, but he was needed here on Berk. "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hanna can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to herself…what could possibly go wrong?"

I sit down on a bench, voicing my troubles. "What am I going to do with her Gobber?"

Gobber gave me a serious look. "Put her in training with the others."

He must have been joking. "No, I'm serious."

"So am I."

I wasn't having it. I may not show it much, but I do care for my little girl. Putting her in any danger was out of the question. "She'll be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

But Gobber, being the stubborn Viking he is, kept insisting. "Oh, you don't know that."

"I do know that, actually."

"No, you don't."

"No, I actually do."

"No you don't! Hanna could be the best fighter Berk ever had or will have, for all we know. But we don't because you never let her try!" I admit, Gobber had a point there.

"Look, you know what she's like. From the time she could crawl, she's been…different." I meant her behavior, not the fact that she has two hearts like my beloved Valka did. "She doesn't listen, she has the attention span of a sparrow. I take her fishing, and she goes hunting for…for trolls!"

Gobber seemed to be slightly offended by that remark. "Trolls exist! They steal your socks! But only the left ones. What's with that…?"

I let out a sigh. "When I was a child-"

Gobber interrupted me immediately. "Oh, here we go."

I simply ignored his interruption. "My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You got a headache?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I ignored his remark yet again. "That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a child I knew what I was and what I had to become…Hanna is not that child."

"You can't stop her Stoick, you can only prepare her." That started to catch my interest. "Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect your little girl. She's going to get out there again. She's probably out there now!"

After he said his speech I started to think. His words kept playing in my mind, urging me to put her into dragon training.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

After I ran out of the back door of my house, I went in search of the Night Fury on my own. So far I didn't have any luck, as all the X's on the map in my notebook can tell you. At one point I grew so frustrated with searching I scribbled all over it. After that I simply put it in my pocket. I let out a big sigh. "The gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire _dragon_!"

In my anger I smacked a low hanging branch, only for it to snap back and hit me in the face. "OW!" When I started to glare at the branch I noticed that the tree trunk was broken somewhere halfway, as if something crashed into it. My eyes follow it to a long trench of up-turned earth. I followed the trail to a downed, black dragon, stuck in a bola.

Out of shock, I hid myself from it. I gathered some courage and slowly, but surely, I come out of my hiding spot. I quickly pulled out the small dagger that I carried with me, just to be on the safe side. I took a deep breath and made my way to the dragon, which appeared to be unconscious, or dead. "Oh, wow. I did it! This fixes _everything_! Yes!" Feeling a little cocky I put my foot on its side. "I have brought down this mighty beast!"

Then the dragon moved. "Whoa!" In my panic I turned my dagger at it, even though the dragon was tied up. Then I saw the dragon stare at me. I tried to look away but I kept getting drawn back to those eyes. Then, knowing that the dragon was helpless, I got into a position where I could kill it with just one move. "I'm going to kill you dragon." I said in a voice that didn't sound like me. "I'm going to cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'M A VIKING!"

Then I heard something I never expected, I could hear a sad wine from the dragon. I raised my dagger high, ready to kill it. I took one more look into the eyes, not seeing any rage or evil, but fear. After I saw that the tiny voice in me saying 'don't kill it' became a lot more powerful.

Then the dragon closed its eyes, giving up. After all this, I just didn't have the heart, or hearts in my case, to kill it. My hands dropped and I looked at the dagger, the bola and the dragon. I instantly felt a wave of shame. "I did this." Without thinking I turned away and started to leave, but then I realized that the dragon would be dead either way. Either it will get killed by another Viking who comes across it, it would get killed by animals, or it would simply die of starvation. "I'm going to regret this." With that I started cutting the ropes one by one.

When I cut the last rope the Night Fury pounced on me, trapping me by putting its forearms on my arms. I knew I was going to die and closed my eyes, but all the dragon did was roar loudly in my ear and fly away, even if he _did_ fly oddly. Then I did something I have never done in my life. I fainted.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Well that's it for now. Also, I forgot to mention that any review WILL be answered via PM's, or they will be answered in here if PM's aren't possible. TheDoctor1998 here, signing out.**


	3. Dragon Training

**You know, considering this is a crossover that's just a few days old it's gotten quite popular, with 5 reviews, 3 fav's, 8 follows and counting.**

 **Anyways, lets continue with the story shall we?**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

When I woke up, the sun was already setting. It took me a few minutes to remember what happened, and a few more to decide it wasn't a dream. After that I walked back to the village, it was already nighttime when I arrived. When I got into my house I saw dad by the fire, stirring the coals. I wasn't in the mood to talk to him and quietly went to my room.

Dad seemed oblivious to my presence. "Hanna." You know what they say, looks can be deceiving.

"Dad." I swallowed. "I-I have to speak with you dad."

"I need to speak with you to, dear."

I took a deep breath, it was now or never. "I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." Unfortunately, dad said something at the same time, which I didn't hear. It certainly had something to do with dragons though, I heard that part at least. "What?" We spoke in unison.

He tried to be polite. "You go first."

I figured that he wouldn't be so angry if I let him go first. "No, no, you go first."

"Alright, you get your wish. Dragon training, you start in the morning."

If I didn't know the gods hated me I did now. "Ooh, man. I should have gone first." I was panicking, I would have thought of better excuses to not fight dragons if I wasn't under pressure. "Because I was just thinking, we already have a surplus dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-"

He cut me off. "You'll need this." As he said that he dropped a large axe in my arms, which almost made me lose my balance.

I tried getting my point through. "I don't want to fight dragons."

He started laughing, as if I just told him a joke. "Come on, yes you do!"

I tried to make it clear I was serious. "Rephrase: Dad, I _can't_ kill dragons."

He wasn't listening at all. "But you _will_ kill dragons!"

He began to get on my nerves. "Can you not hear me?!"

"This is serious Hanna!" Again, I stopped talking due to the sheer volume of his voice. "When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. No more of… _this_." As he said that he pointed in my general direction, as Gobber did earlier today.

I frowned again, and repeated what I said to Gobber. "You just gestured to all of me."

He ignored what I said. "Deal?"

I tried one more time. "This conversation is feeling pretty one-sided."

"Deal?!" He said a bit more forcefully.

I didn't have a choice, as if my opinion didn't matter to him. Then again, when _did_ my opinion matter to him? I sighed. "Deal…"

My dad nodded, looking satisfied. He turned around and picked up a large sack. "Good." He looked at me. "Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe." I said in a sad voice. The sad thing was, that was probably one of the longest and best conversations I had with my dad in years.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Toothless POV:**

I thought I was going to die, alone and afraid. The fearsome Night Fury, getting slaughtered by a human. But I lived. The human who came to kill me didn't kill me, she set me free. Out of instinct, I pounced on her. I wasn't going to kill her, just give her a scare.

But then I noticed something, I heard three hearts beating, one being my own of course. And I smelt something that I never smelt before, meaning that something must have been there with us. But when I listened for the extra heart I heard it coming out of the human, the strange scent also came from her. The scent seemed to be a mix between human and something else, something unknown.

I roared in her ear and took off, but crashed in a cove. I was confused as to why I crashed, but I noticed what was wrong. My left tailfin, it was…gone. I could never fly again. I looked around in the cove, seeing no way I could get out. Trapped and unable to fly ever again, I felt myself sinking in a pool of misery. In my sadness I didn't notice I was falling asleep until it was too late, thinking of the human who set me free. _'Why? Why didn't she kill me?'_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

I didn't want to do this, I _really_ didn't want to. But, as always when it comes with my dad's choices, my opinion didn't change a thing.

The teens in front of me, who haven't noticed me yet, were eager on the other hand. And Gobber, being Gobber, was cheerful. "Welcome to dragon training!"

I heard Austen speaking in a low voice. "No turning back."

Then Tuffnut spoke with excitement. "I hope I get some serious burns!"

Ruffnut responded to her twin. "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."

Austen nodded. "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."

Seriously, why would anybody want that? "Yeah, no kidding right?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Pain, _love it_."

Tuffnut was the first to speak. "Great, who let her in?"

"Let's get started!" Gobber called out, preventing more nasty comments. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon, in front of the entire village!"

"Umm, Hanna already killed a Night Fury." That comment was made by Snotlout, smirking as he did so. "So does that disqualify her or something?" Him and the twins were laughing at his tasteless joke.

Tuffnut continued. "Can I transfer to the freakless class with the cool Vikings?"

We all continued to walk into the arena, a moment later Gobber came and pulled me from the group. "Don't worry." He whispered to me. "You're small and weak, that'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

I rolled my eyes and walked to my spot in the line, on the left of Fishlegs.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight." Gobber proclaimed loudly. He then started to gesture each of the cages, speaking the name of dragon breed within. "The Deadly Nadder."

Fishlegs couldn't contain his excitement. "Speed eight, armor sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback."

"Eleven stealth, times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare."

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror."

"Attack Eight, venom twelve."

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber got irritated with Fishlegs, and an irritated Gobber is a dangerous Gobber. He then walked over to the lever of the last cage. "And, the Gronckle."

"Jaw strength eight." I heard Fishlegs whisper.

Suddenly, catching on to what Gobber was doing, Snotlout yelled. "Whoa, wait! Aren't you going to teach us first?!"

Unfortunately, I knew Gobber better then that. "I believe in learning on the job." With that he pulled the lever, and the Gronckle got lose. "Today is about survival! If you get blasted, you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?!"

I guessed. "A doctor?"

"Plus five speed?" It sounded like Fishlegs was guessing to.

Austen answered. "A shield!"

Gobber responded. "Shield. Go!" At his command, we went to the pile of shields at the edge of the arena. I had a bit of trouble lifting my shield so Gobber helped me. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you got to make a choice between a sword or a shield, pick the shield!"

The twins both went for the only shield with flames and skulls on it and started to do a tug-of-war with it. Tuffnut was the first to speak. "Get your hands off my shield!"

Ruffnut responded. "There are like a million shields!"

Then Tuffnut said something idiotic. "Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut slammed the shield in the face of her twin. "Oops, now this one has blood on it!"

The Gronckle took aim at the twins, without them even noticing, and blasted the shield. Gobber called out. "Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"

They were both dazed and confused, both of them calling out at the same moment. "What?"

As the Gronckle was eating some rocks, Gobber called out again. "Those shields are good for another thing, noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" We did as instructed, hammering against the shields with everything we had, causing the Gronckle to shake its head. "All dragons have a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" It was not hard to guess that Snotlout was guessing.

"No, six!" Fishlegs on the other hand knew what he was saying.

Gobber praised Fishlegs slightly. "Correct, six. That's one for each of you!"

"I really don't think my parents would-" _BAM_ Fishlegs was cut off in mid-sentence by the Gronckle.

"Fishlegs, out." When Gobber said that, he ran out of the arena with a scream. Unfortunately for me, Gobber spotted me in my hiding place. "Hanna, get in there!" I tried to get out, but jumped back in when the dragon nearly hit me.

From my hiding spot I could hear Snotlout talking to Austen. "So anyway, I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out." If I didn't know that he just wanted to be friends with mister popular I would have thought he was gay. The only thing keeping me from saying that was that I heard him talking to Tuffnut once about woman…..I rather not repeat what I heard.

As the dragon shot at them Austen somersaulted out of the way with skill, while my cousin got his shield blasted away. Then I heard Gobber once more. "Snotlout, you're done!"

Austen and I were side by side, so I tried to make a conversation. "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?"

Austen, being the rude Viking he is responded. "Nope. Just you." Then he ran away in front of me, just as I felt my shield being blasted from my hand.

I heard Gobber again. "One shot left!"

I started to run after my rolling shield, not noticing the Gronckle following me.

I heard Gobber once again, this time with worry in his voice. "Hanna!"

Turning my head, I saw the Gronckle and tripped. The dragon proceeded with pouncing me like the Night Fury did yesterday. This dragon however, didn't hesitate to attack me. Lucky for me, Gobber put his hook in its mouth, forcing it to fire just above my head.

"And that's six." Gobber announced. "Go back to bed you overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry!" Gobber then proceeded to put the dragon into the pen. After that was done he looked at all of us. "Remember, a dragon will _always_ go for the kill."

That set me thinking.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **And that's another chapter done, not bad if I do say so myself. TheDoctor1998 here, signing out.**


	4. Observing, Helheim's gate and the Nadder

**Well, I'm back for another chapter. Current story stats: 6 reviews, 3 fav's, 9 follows.**

 **With that said and done, lets continue the story.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

After Gobber said that a dragon always goes for the kill my thoughts were racing. If a dragon always goes for the kill then why did the Night Fury let me go? As I asked this to myself I found myself where I let the dragon go. "So why didn't you?" I muttered.

After staring at the ropes I set them down and continue my trek through the forest. I found some sort of cave with light at the end, ending in an isolated cove. Even though it was breathtaking, it didn't help me in the search of the Night Fury. "Well, this was stupid." Then, just as I was about to leave, I found several black scales on the ground. Suddenly, a black blur shot past me, to the wall of the cove. A second later, I discovered it was the Night Fury.

After failing to climb the wall, the dragon glided back down, even though it did so a bit wobbly. Suddenly, my drawing instincts kicked in. I quickly sketched it, taking advantage of every moment it sat still. A few moments later, the drawing is complete. "Why don't you just fly away?" I saw that one of its tailfins was missing and quickly corrected my drawing, but then I felt a wave of shame. I was the reason it couldn't fly anymore, I ripped its tailfin off.

Realizing it too late, I dropped my pencil. The dragon obviously heard it, and looked up to me. After a few moments of staring, both me and the dragon, I went back to the village.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Toothless POV:**

It was the 'human' again. At least I _thought_ she is human. But I cannot be certain with her scent and second heart. That, and the fact that she didn't kill me.

I saw her somewhere on the walls, beyond my reach. From what I saw she was observing me with nothing but innocent curiosity. I also saw a glimpse in that book of her, seeing a very accurate drawing of me.

After a few moments of starring on both parts she left, leaving me alone to ponder over her strange nature. _Who is she?_ _ **What**_ _is she?_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

That evening, I went to the great hall. Gobber was speaking to the other teens. "Alright, where did Austen go wrong in the ring today?"

Austen responded. "I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

"Yeah, we noticed" Ruffnut's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Snotlout, being the bootlicker he is, tried to compliment Austen. "No no, you were great! That was so 'Austen'." But that only resulted in Austen rolling his eyes in irritation.

Gobber continued talking. "He's right, you need to be tough on yourselves." He then noticed me grabbing my plate. "Where did Hanna go wrong?"

"She showed up." Like I wanted to come, Ruffnut.

"She didn't get eaten." Really, Tuffnut?

"She's never where she should be." That's just low Austen. I can't believe I used to like this guy.

"Thank you Austen." Really Gobber? Really? "You need to live and breathe this stuff." As he said that he dropped a giant book with a dragon symbol on the table. "The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Then the sound of thunder was heard. "No attacks tonight. Study up." With that he left.

"Wait, you mean read?" Tuffnut said.

"While we're still alive?!" Ruffnut finished for her twin.

Snotlout protested as well. "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you about?"

Fishlegs then started ranting. "Oh! I've read it like, seven times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week-"

Tuffnut cut him off. "Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that-"

"But now…" Ruffnut finished for her twin, again.

Snotlout got up. "You guys read, I'll go kill stuff." With that he, Fishlegs and the twins left, leaving me, Austen and a couple of Vikings in the hall.

I tried to be friendly to Austen. "So, do you want to share-"

Keyword, _tried_. "Read it." With that he left and followed the others.

"All mine then. I'll see you-" But he cut me off my slamming the door shut. "Tomorrow."

Later that night, when I was alone in the great hall, I found myself looking through the book of dragons. "Dragon classifications: Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." I turned a page. "Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, this dragon produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." My eyes drifted to an illustration of decapitated Vikings.

I turned the page. "Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

I turned the page again. "Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous-" I got startled by the thunder outside, but continued.

"Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight." I began flipping through the pages. "Gronckle, Zippleback, Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." I always thought this book was violent. Soon, I got to the page that I was looking for.

"Night Fury." The page was blank, except for a few small details. "Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance is to hide and pray it does not find you." I don't know why, but I opened my notebook on the page with the Night Fury drawing and placed it on the book.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Stoick POV:**

We were sailing on the outskirts of Helheim's gate. I was looking over the map I stabbed a few days ago in the great hall. "I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady!" I was gazing at the massive fog bank that was towering us with ease. "Take us in."

The Viking who was controlling the ship nodded. "Hard to port! For Helheim's gate." Our ship and the ones behind it went into the fog.

Suddenly a Monstrous Nightmare attacked the ship, it was soon followed by many more dragons. As I was fighting them I thought of only three things, all to help in this battle. I thought of Valka, the memory of her death only fueled my rage for the dragons. I thought of Hanna, that she would be safe in the future if the nest falls, for my determination. I also thought that I needed to survive, for my little girl. She already lost a parent when she was a baby, gods be dammed if she loses the other.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

We were in the middle of dragon training, in a makeshift maze to be more accurate, and I had some questions for Gobber. "You know, I just happen to notice that book had absolutely nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? A sequel? A little Night Fury pamphlet maybe-AHH!" I got cut off as the Nadder we were training with today shot my axe, leaving nothing but a stick which was burned at the end.

Gobber seemed to be a little annoyed at me. "Focus Hanna, you're not even trying!" I would have argued, but I knew Gobber enough to know that it wasn't a good idea. "Today is about _attack_! Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

The Nadder spotted Fishlegs, who raised his shield just in time to avoid being stabbed by several spines. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

Gobber ignored his remark. "Look for its blind spot! Every dragon has one! Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

The twins did just that, finding out that the blind spot is in front of its nose. They were a bit too close for comfort with each other, it was no surprise that they started arguing. Ruffnut groaned in disgust. "Do you ever bathe?" She whispered.

Her twin responded a bit louder. "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot."

His twin started yelling. "How about I give you one!" It was no surprise to anyone that the Nadder saw them and attacked.

Gobber started chuckling. "Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much."

We started to run past Gobber, but I halted. "So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury-"

Gobber started to get irritated again and cut me off. "No one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale, now _get in there_!"

"I know, but hypothetically-"

I got cut off again, this time by a whispering Austen. "Hanna!" I looked and saw him and Snotlout kneeling behind a wall. He put his finger on his lips, a sign that I needed to be quiet, and gestured for me to hide. The guys somersaulted through its blind spot, but when I attempted to do the same my shield caused me to mess up midway.

The Nadder went for me, so I ran. It then saw Austen and went for him instead. He is ready to strike, but Snotlout pushed him out of the way. "Hey!"

"Watch out bro, I'll take care of this." Snotlout throws his hammer at the Nadder, only for it to miss and hit the wall behind it. All the Nadder did in response was laugh.

If looks could kill, Austen wouldn't have left anything of Snotlout for a pyre. "Nice move, genius."

As they ran Snotlout made up a pathetic excuse. "The sun was in my eyes, Austen! What do you want me to do, block out the sun?! I could do that, but I don't have the time right now!"

They split up, but the Nadder followed Austen. As it bumped into a few walls, the walls fell down and took the others with them, falling like dominoes. Austen leaps up to the top of the walls, and jumps across them in an attempt to avoid the Nadder.

As that happened I turned back to Gobber. "They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

Then Gobber suddenly pointed behind me. "Hanna!"

I turned around, just in time to see Austen leaping on the last wall. With nowhere else to jump he leaps and starts heading straight to me. "HANNA!" He lands straight on top of me, causing me to fall on my back. He and I were in a tangled mess, his axe stuck in my shield.

I heard Tuffnut speak. " _Ooh_ , love on the battlefield!"

His twin responded to that. "He can do better."

Austen ferociously tried to untangle us, but in doing so he did something I never expected from him.

His hand landed on my chest.

Even though I was unbelievably embarrassed and angry at him, I still registered what happened. He managed to _painfully_ pull the shield from my arm with his axe still in. He threw it at the Nadder, causing it to yelp and scurry off into its pen.

Austen then turned around to glare at me. "Is this some kind of joke to you?!"

That was enough for me to snap. I pulled myself from the ground and _slapped_ him in the face, while covering my chest with my other arm. The slap was hard enough to make him stagger backwards, but he quickly got his balance back. "You egocentric, perverted _jerk_! How dare you scold me after you physically hurt me and _fondled_ me!" Everybody in the ring seemed to be in a shock, but I barely registered it. I walked up to him, glaring as I did so. "I can't believe I used to have a crush on you."

After that I ran out of the ring.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Austen POV:**

After Hanna ran out of the ring, Gobber came up to me and slapped me on the back of my head. "What did you do that for lad?!"

My brain was still processing it. ' _You egocentric, perverted_ jerk _! How dare you scold me after you physically hurt me and_ fondled _me!_ ' Oh gods, I didn't mean to do _that_ to her. ' _I can't believe I used to have a crush on you._ ' She had a crush on me? I can't believe it, my childhood crush had a crush on me to. I tried to get to the top of dragon training to impress her, but in doing so I ruined my chance with her.

I heard Tuffnut speak, while laughing. "Just imagine what would happen if the chief found out!" Oh gods! The chief! If he finds out what I did to his only child he will kill me for sure!

Gobber spoke again. "He's right lad, better make it up to her. I know Stoick well enough to know that he'll imprison you at the very least if he hears what you did to his little girl."

I then decided what I should do, I would do everything in my power to gain her forgiveness. And if I'm very lucky, I would win her heart….I mean hearts.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **So, another chapter done, longest chapter yet. Didn't expect Austen doing something THAT stupid, did you? I may like Hiccstrid, but it doesn't work for what I have planned for this story. Also, although I DO like Astrid after she flew with Hiccup, I didn't like her personality before that. TheDoctor1998 here, signing out.**


	5. Friendship, Discoveries and Apologies

**I'm kind of surprised that the stats skyrocketed after last chapter, is it because the story became more different from the movie at that point? Anyhow, the story stats are currently at 8 reviews, 7 fav's and 10 follows. Anyway, let's continue with the story shall we?**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

I cannot believe what that _jerk_ did to me. I cannot believe that I used to _like_ him. I cannot believe that _anybody_ likes him.

Anyway, putting aside my personal thoughts, I went back to the cove. This time, I had a shield I may or may not have taken from the armory and a raw fish. Unfortunately, the shield got stuck and I was unable to get it out again, just my luck.

After realizing I couldn't get it out I just crawled under it, entering the cove with no protection at all. Unbeknownst to me, the Night Fury was on a high rock, ready to pounce on me. When I saw it, it walked down, still ready to pounce on me.

Swallowing my fear, I offered the fish to the dragon. It became less aggressive, but then saw something on me, becoming aggressive again. I was confused, but followed its eyes to my dagger. I started to pull it out of my belt, but the dragon growled. Swallowing my fear again, I pulled it out and dropped it. The dragon didn't seem satisfied so I picked it up with my foot and threw it into the lake.

The dragon instantly became docile, cute even. I offered the fish again, this time the dragon came without any hint of aggression. This was the second time today I noticed something I didn't expect, the dragon had no teeth, only harmless gums. "Huh, toothless. I could have sworn you had-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because teeth popped out of the gums and the dragon ate the fish whole. "Teeth…"

The dragon came closer to me, causing me to back off and trip. "Uh, no. No I don't have anymore." But what the dragon did was rather unexpected, it regurgitated half of the fish onto my lap.

After a few moments of staring, the dragon gestured to the fish. At that moment I knew what the dragon wanted me to do, and I didn't like it at all. Trying to get on its good side, I did what it wanted. I took a bite out of the fish. The dragon didn't seem satisfied and swallowed. I gave it an 'are you kidding?' look, but swallowed the fish anyway, nearly puking in the process. "Ugh, that was gross…"

This time, the dragon seemed satisfied. I gave him, I got the idea that it's a guy anyway, an awkward smile. To my surprise, the dragon started to smile to, albeit with his teeth retracted. I reached out to him, but he hissed and awkwardly flew to the other side of the cove, heated the ground below him, and started to sleep.

After he heard a bird chirping, he looked up. He looked at a birds nest and saw a bird fly away with a longing look in his eyes. Then his eyes fell on me, revealing to him that I sat a few feet away from him. I waved to him, but all he did was lay his head down again and cover his face with his tail fin. I scooted closer and tried to reach out to him again, only for him to pull his tail away. I quickly sat up and walked away from him, noticing that he walked away from me as well.

Later that day, in the evening, I was still in the cove as the dragon slept like a bat in a tree. I was occupying myself with drawing the Night Fury with a stick in the dirt. As I was doing this I noticed that the dragon woke up and looked at my drawing. A few seconds later, he walked away, pulled a branch from a tree and started drawing to.

I have no idea what he was drawing, but he managed to hit my head with the branch once, stopped and looked at me if I was okay, and then proceeded to draw once more. I started walking, but then heard the dragon growling. I didn't know why, so I looked down, discovering that I stepped on one of the lines in his drawing.

I stepped of the drawing and the dragon purred once again. I put my foot down and he started growling. I repeated the process a few times until I stepped over the line, preventing any growling. I stepped over another line and another and continued until I got only a few inches away from the dragon with my back turned to him.

I turned around and reached out for him once again, resulting in him growling again. I needed to make sure that the dragon trusted me _completely_. So I turned my head around, looking away from him, and reached out once more. After a few seconds, I felt scales in the palm of my hand. But that's not all I felt, I felt something that only Gobber ever gave me. I felt love, trust, a bond.

Then the third unexpected thing happened today, I heard a deep male voice in my head. _'I have decided to trust you, human.'_ I gasped, so shocked that I heard him speak. And after a few moments, I ran back to my home.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Toothless POV:**

I befriended the 'human' today and tried to talk to her, experimenting if she could understand me. She isn't an ordinary human so there would be a possibility that she could hear us dragons, unlike any other human.

I felt a bond with her unlike anything I have ever felt before when I befriended her, and I tried to talk to her. It worked! Unfortunately, she was so shocked by this that she ran out of the cove before I could talk to her again.

I can't really blame her though, this is as shocking to her as it would be for me if _she_ decides to hunt her own food.

If only she stayed, I really like her company.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Austen POV:**

I was searching for Hanna, I haven't seen her since training, no one has. At first I only searched for her to try and apologize to her, but Gobber told us that if we find her we should tell her that we would have a bonfire in the abandoned catapult tower.

I searched and searched everywhere in the village but I couldn't find her if my life depended on it….knowing Stoick it probably does. Make no mistake, I don't want to apologize to her because I'm afraid of Stoick, even though that does play a part in it, but because the incident was just uncalled for and I regret it deeply.

I asked everywhere to everybody, but they all had the same excuses.

"No idea."

"Don't care where the freak is."

"As if I would waste my time searching for that freak."

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to ask Snotlout and the twins. Those muttonheads don't know anything, let alone where Hanna is.

Then I tried her home once again, thinking that she may have returned there. To my luck, I saw the beautiful brunette in question go inside.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

After returning home I still could not believe what happened. The dragon just _spoke_ to me. How is that even _possible?_ Maybe it's something that only Night Furies have or something? Anyway, I decided to go to bed since I was feeling tired, but I was stopped by somebody knocking the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Austen." Oh great, now this jerk comes to my house to? Just my luck.

I opened the door and glared at him. "I am not in the mood to talk to you."

He seemed a little bit uneasy. "Gobber told me to tell you we are eating at a bonfire in the abandoned catapult tower."

"Tell him that I'll be there." I proceeded with closing the door, but he put his foot in the way.

"That's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you Hanna." That got my interest, slightly. "I wanted to apologize to you, for the….incident in training today."

Does he really think that it's going to be so easy? "Austen, I simply cannot forgive you for this." Then a thought occurred to me. "Is it because of what my father might do to you?" He visibly flinched. I sighed. "Look, Austen. I may not forgive you for what you did, but I'm not going to tell my father. I don't want to be responsible for whatever may happen to you."

He relaxed slightly, but still seemed nervous for some reason. "Hanna, my fear of the chief had nothing to do with it…..okay, maybe it did but-"

He didn't get to finish whatever he was saying, because I slapped him again. "You jerk! An apology doesn't matter if it isn't honest and only came from the fear of my dad!" I didn't give him a chance to talk anymore and slammed the door in his 'handsome' face.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Austen POV:**

Well….that was a disaster.

I tried to apologize to her, I really did. Then again, doing what I did would piss any woman off and would be really hard to forgive. I admitted that my fear for the chief was partially the reason why I apologized to her, but all that resulted in was a slap and the door slamming in my face.

At least I managed to tell her about the bonfire.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hanna POV:**

I was at the bonfire with Gobber and the other teens, including Austen, _ugh_.

Gobber was telling us how he lost his arm. "…and with one twist, he took my hand and swallowed it whole! And I saw the look on his face, I was delicious! He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg!"

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like, if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside, by crushing his heart or something." That's a bit disturbing Fishlegs.

"I swear, I'm so angry right now!" It's easy for you to get angry Snotlout. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight- _with my face!_ "

"Uh-Uh. It's the wings and tails you really want. A _downed_ dragon is a _dead_ dragon." Gobbers words made me realize something, the Night Fury would die if he stays in that cove and it will be my fault. I may not know him to well, but he is a nice dragon. I have got to help him.

Gobber spoke again. "Alright, I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly, but surely, making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will win the honor of killing it?"

Making sure nobody was watching me, I set my fish down and quickly got up to leave. I thought I saw Austen look at me for a moment, but it must have been my imagination.

I quickly went into the forge, put my notebook down and opened it up to the page with the Night Fury on it. I added the tailfin on the drawing once more and set to work.

With determination, I made and took every piece that I needed for what I was making. After some time, my newest invention was complete, or the prototype was at least. A prosthetic tailfin.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Well, that's another chapter done. TheDoctor1998 here, signing out.**


	6. Names and Flight

**Current story stats, 9 reviews, 9 fav's, 11 follows. Let's get on with the story shall we?**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Hanna POV:

The next day, early in the morning, I found myself in the cove once again, this time with the prosthetic tailfin and a bag of fish. I still wasn't sure if I heard the dragon speak or if it was just my imagination. _'Greetings, human.'_ Apparently not.

I waved to him. "H-hello." Don't blame me for stuttering, it's not every day you see a speaking dragon. "Good to know I didn't become insane." I muttered.

' _Insane? Why would you be insane?"_ The dragon seemed confused.

"Because I never even _heard_ of a dragon that can speak. Is it something only Night Furies can do or something?" Even though I was freaked out by the talking, I was also intrigued by it.

' _No, all dragons can talk with their thoughts, you are just the only human who can hear us.'_

That only made me more confused. "What do you mean?"

He did what must have been a sigh. _'Long ago, when this war was still young, there were dragons who begged the humans to stop their slaughter. But the humans seemed to be unable to hear us. Every time we encountered one another, the dragons begged and begged for them to stop. But after a few years, the dragons stopped trying, knowing that humans cannot hear us anyway. I tried it with you because you are different.'_

"Different?"

' _You didn't kill me when you had the chance, you have two hearts, your scent is only partially human.'_

That last part made me even more confused "Partially human?"

' _Dragons have a stronger sense of smell then humans, you wouldn't notice it but your scent seems to be a mix between human and something else.'_

Oh great, I'm even more of a freak then everybody thought. "Anyway, I didn't catch your name last time."

' _Why do you want to know my name?'_

"Because I don't want to keep calling you 'dragon' or 'Night Fury', it seems a bit rude if you ask me."

' _Understandable, but I have no name.'_

No name? "What do you mean by that?"

He sighed again. _'Dragons get named by their parents or another member of the same breed. Because I am the only Night Fury I know of, I never got a name.'_

Wow, that seemed a bit saddening. Not only being the only one of your kind that you know of, but also having no name. "You know what? I can give you a name if you like."

He seemed to think about it. _'Hmm, very well. BUT I want to know your name to, as it seems rude to you to keep calling you 'human'.'_

Did I forget to tell him my name? Guess I did, but you can't blame me since I have a lot on my mind. "My name is Hanna."

' _Hanna… Nice name.'_ He seemed to be completely honest about it. _'Now, what will my name be?'_

Good question, what should I name him. Well, I did call him toothless once so it can't hurt to try right? "What about…Toothless?"

He wasn't expecting that. _'Toothless?'_

"You know, because of your retractable teeth."

He seemed to think about it. _'Toothless…I like it!'_

"Anyway, I brought you some breakfast." With that I put the bag with fish down in front of him, but everything spilled out into a giant slimy heap. "Okay, that's disgusting."

' _Not to me.'_ He sniffed the pile. _'That's a lot of fish.'_

"Yeah, I thought you'd be hungry so I took a lot." I explained. "Some salmon, little Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel-"

' _WHAT?!'_ He started backing away from the pile.

"What's wrong?" I picked up the eel.

' _GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!'_ He seemed to be panicking.

"No, no, no! It's okay." I tossed it away. "What's wrong with eel?"

He calmed down. _'I forgot to tell you, dragons are deadly allergic to eel. Our shot limits become non-existent and our fire becomes uncontrollable. We also start to hallucinate, so we don't know who or what we hit.'_

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

He cut me off. _'I don't blame you Hanna, you didn't know and no harm was done.'_

I smiled and nodded. After a moment I chuckled a little.

' _What?'_

"It's nothing, it's just that I don't like eels much either."

Toothless gave a short chuckle before diving his head in the pile of fish.

"That's it, stick to the good stuff." I mumbled as I went for his tail. "Don't you mind me, I'll just be back here, minding my own business."

He either didn't hear me or didn't care what I was doing, either way, it works in my favor. I placed the prosthetic next to his tail and gently started to push them together, but his tail moved away. I tried again but the tail moved again.

I tried again, but this time the tail started thrash around a bit. "No, it's okay." I assured him. Then I reached and grabbed his tail, using all my might to hold it in place. I grabbed the prosthetic and started to put them together, but then…

' _No more fish?'_ Toothless put his head in the basket, making a giant step forwards and causing me to fall on my stomach.

Without thinking, I swung over so now I was sitting on Toothless' tail. It was enough to keep him still so I quickly pulled the prosthetic to me and started to put it on.

Toothless started to tense a little. _'What on Midgard are you doing?'_

"Just give me a second." With that I put the finishing touches on and the prosthetic was strapped on.

A moment of silence, then… _'No way…'_

I didn't hear what he said since I was too busy with checking if everything was strapped on properly. "Not too bad, I think this'll work." Then, without warning, Toothless shot up into the sky. "Whoa! No, no, no! What are you doing?!"

He seemed oblivious to my yelling. _'I'm flying!'_

Then I noticed we started to crash, so I did what I could and _yanked_ the prosthetic open. We instantly shot up into the air, going higher and higher until we were out of the cove. "It's working!" I changed the prosthetics position so we were heading back to the cove. "Yes! I did it!"

Toothless then noticed I was on his tail. _'Hanna? What are you doing on there? You'll hurt yourself!'_ With that he flung me off his tail, into the lake. Without anybody holding the fin open, he crashed into the lake to.

Despite me being thrown into the lake, I've never felt as good as now. In fact, I felt so good that I smiled and threw my hands in the air in triumph. "YEAH!"

' _Hanna, are you alright?'_

"I'm not just alright Toothless, I'm great!" It's true, I felt better then ever. "This is amazing! It actually worked… sort of. I need to figure out how to keep it open, but otherwise its- Whoa!"

Toothless started to drag me out of the water. _'Alright, let's get you out before you catch a cold.'_ After he dragged me out of the water he sat down in front of me _'What was that?'_

I smirked. "That, my friend, was your new tail. I made it last night and thought that I might as well try it out. So, what do you think?"

He sat there in silence for a few seconds. _'You made that for me?'_

"Yeah, it's my fault you can't fly anymore, so I thought I might as well be the person to help you fly again."

He then looked at the tailfin, which was completely broken now. _'It's ruined. I broke it, after all the work you did. I'm so-'_

I cut him off. "Don't be sorry my friend. I wasn't expecting it to work anyways since it's just a prototype. I just need to put more modifications on it to make it work perfectly."

We sat there in silence once more, until he spoke again. _'Thank you.'_

"You're welcome." I said with a big smile. "It wasn't that difficult to make anyway."

He shook his head. _'No Hanna, not just for the tailfin.'_ I was confused. _'Thank you, for everything. For sparing my life, for becoming my friend, for just being the amazing person you are.'_

I blushed, it's not every day somebody compliments you like that, especially for me. "T-thank you."

' _For what?'_

"For sparing my life to, for becoming my friend to, for becoming the first friend I had in years." It's true, nobody wants to be with me except for Gobber.

He smirked slightly. _'You're welcome.'_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Toothless POV:**

She is amazing, absolutely amazing. Of all the people, humans and dragons alike, she just has to be the most kind, thoughtful and generous one I ever met. She may have taken my flight, but she is doing everything she can to restore it in any way she can. She gave me a name, albeit a rather strange one, but I do like it. After all these years, I finally can be called by my own name.

She was lying down in the grass, looking at the sky, looking for something. "What time do you suppose it is?"

I thought for a moment. _'I think it's almost noon by now. Why do you ask?'_

She let out a loud gasp. "I forgot!" She ran around, grabbing all of her stuff. She took the remains of my tailfin off my tail and placed it in the fish basket. She then grabbed the eel and placed it in her vest.

' _Is there something wrong Hanna?'_ I asked her with some worry in my voice.

"I need to get home. I have a, um… Viking class! Yeah, just that. Nothing more, nothing less." The fact that she hesitated, combined with her body language, told me that she was lying. I was slightly curious about it, but if she didn't me I would be alright. I'm sure she had her reasons to do so.

' _When will you come back?'_ I liked her company. I didn't know why, I just did.

"I don't know, but I will come back as soon as possible." That reassured me, she didn't seem to be the type to break a promise, or at least the promises that are made out of her free will.

She walked up to me and started to scratch my neck, earning a loud _purr_ on my part. "See you soon, Toothless."

I smiled. _'See you soon, Hanna.'_ With that she left and I laid down on the ground so I could sleep.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **So, what do you guys think about it? I hope you guys liked it. Either way, TheDoctor1998 here, signing out.**


End file.
